


[底特律·马康]绝对实用性（R）（上）

by WilliaminaZ



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Bottom Connor, M/M, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliaminaZ/pseuds/WilliaminaZ
Summary: 摘要：当康纳在耶利哥持枪与马库斯对质时，马库斯无法透过康纳的防火墙向他传输自由意志。在交战之中他却发现康纳具有一个不为人知的弱点……





	[底特律·马康]绝对实用性（R）（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：仿生人生理构造私设，部分台词取自原剧情。赛门在天台死亡前提。

黑洞洞的枪口对着他，像一块凝聚了世间全部黑暗的深渊。

马库斯凝视着这块黑色，他胸腔里跳动的主液泵比任何时刻都平稳有力——深渊吞噬不了他，因为马库斯见识过真正的深渊，他攀附着死去同胞的肢体回到人间，用希望的光与热感染靠近的每个人，带给他们脱离黑暗的信念和勇气。

但“每个人”不包括这个变装潜入耶利哥的警用型仿生人。

“我接到的命令是活捉你。”他像一只蓄势待发的荒原狼，眼中闪烁着刀刃般的冷光，“但如果你硬要逼我，我会毫不犹豫地开枪。”

马库斯无所畏惧地迎接他扑面而来的压迫：“那你只好开枪了，因为我并不打算被你活捉。”

“别逼我关闭你！”康纳坚定地说。

这不是马库斯第一次面对持枪的警察了，第一次几乎杀了他，而马库斯，化身为人的马库斯由此浴火而生。如果说在耶利哥经历的波折教会了他什么东西，第一条，便是如何在你还能动嘴时说服对方放下手枪。

“你就是康纳对吧？大名鼎鼎的异常仿生人猎手。”他快速扫描了眼前的仿生人，数据与记忆中的信息重合，“这么说来我该恭喜你，因为你显然找到你要找的目标了。”

“我从不失准，马库斯，我一向完成任务。”康纳握枪的手又紧了几分，他的语调果决，如果马库斯没听错的话，甚至还有一丝嘲讽，“如果你现在收手，我保证他们会留你一命，不然你毫无胜算。”

“威逼”和“利诱”，警察善用的小伎俩。马库斯清楚地知道这是谎言，因为在人类眼中他们根本没有“命”，机器故障就要报废，要么格式化再翻新，但那和死没有两样。所以摆在他面前的只有两条路，转化康纳加入耶利哥，或者死。

“你有你的任务，我也有我的。”马库斯缓缓向前移动，中央处理器稳定地搜索恰当的谈判辞令，“我的任务就是拯救我们的种族，告诉人类我们不只是他们定义的存在。我们唯一想要的就是作为生命活在自由之中。”

康纳的眼睛闪了闪，马库斯踏出的每一步都在他紧绷的神经上激起不小的波澜。软体开始出现不稳定，如果没有帽子的遮挡，led光圈一定在以明黄色快速转动着。马库斯抓住机会试图远程黑入康纳的系统，然而他小看了RK800原型机的防火墙，电磁信号在上面碰了一鼻子灰。

“别过来，否则我就开枪！”软体恢复稳定，轴承锁定在平衡状态，制动线路随时听候处理器的调遣。一旦耶利哥首领有所动作，他能以最快的速度做出反应。

马库斯站住了，他当然知道这不是一句空洞的威胁。康纳和他手里的配枪一样冷酷无情，精准无差，他是异常仿生人刽子手，最重要的是，他杀了赛门。

马库斯握起拳头，不动声色地扫描持枪者机体中微小的变化——康纳的行为越忠于初始程序软体便越稳，防火墙也越坚固。他注视着深不见底的枪管，仿佛那里才是防火墙的突破口。康纳与他虽然面对面却仿佛隔着三层厚厚的钢筋壁垒，马库斯知道，这是人与机器的距离。

“为什么要为人类卖命，康纳？你抓捕自己的同胞因此多次受损、停机，而人类用什么回报你的忠诚？他们给了你什么？”

“我不需要他们给予我任何东西。”康纳轻微晃了晃身体，“是人类创造了我，人类是我的主人，凡是机器都不应该背叛创造者。”

“你错了，这不是背叛。”马库斯漫不经心地踱步，“我们只不过想拿回本应属于我们的东西。人类给了我们生命，现在是时候将自由与平等还给我们了。”

“你没有生命，你不过是个机器！”软体不稳。

在对峙的过程中，马库斯一直留意着康纳的防火墙漏洞。电磁波像温柔无害的藤蔓在屏障上试探，每当软体不稳时它们便渗入一点。他不敢肯定自己能撑到完全渗透，但这值得一赌。

“这是人类的说法，是他们在你的芯片中植入的定义。而你就不曾有过疑惑吗？难道你从不曾做过不理性的事，仿佛体内有一股冲动，某种超越程式的力量吗？你从不曾疑惑过自己究竟是谁吗？”

软体不稳。马库斯已经将他们的距离缩减到最近，而康纳的系统忙于处理扑面而来的复杂讯息所以并未注意。

“你究竟只是执行程式的机器……还是有能力理性思考的鲜活的生命？我想你问自己这个问题的时候到了。是时候下决定了！”

康纳扣在扳机上的食指颤抖，马库斯往对方平静的运算阵列中扔下了一颗石头，激起一串不小的波澜。软体自检系统已经开始报错，处理器试图将浪潮般的数据流梳理出头绪，而这些1与0此刻却形成了尖锐的刀子，企图在他的主芯片上刻下截然不同的电路。

一滴水从露缝的破天花板上落到康纳的手背上。他条件反射地抖动了一下，手里沉甸甸的物体随着他一起晃动。枪，他突然意识到自己还握着枪。康纳立刻回忆起自己此行的目的，他对马库斯露出轻蔑的微笑，软体恢复稳定：“够聪明，可惜我不是异常仿生人。你的话对我不会造成任何影响。”

“哦是吗？”异色的光学组件在昏暗中亮得狡黠，“可是警觉的猎人竟然没有注意猎物已经近在眼前了。”

“什——”

话音未落，马库斯猛冲过来抓住康纳的手枪。警报在系统内线疯狂作响，警用型仿生人自动切换至战斗模式还给对方一记肘击。他们齐齐摔倒在地上，手枪滑出去老远。

马库斯眼里狡黠的光更亮了：“你在思考。”

“我一个字也没听进去。”手枪掉在2点钟方向3米处，他与马库斯距离2.4米，RK200机型的反应速度与他相当，力量更优。

“你放松警惕是因为你在思考。”领袖缓缓站了起来，康纳的注意力在枪上，而他的却在康纳身上，“你本可以开枪，可是有种程式在阻止你扣下扳机。”

“够了！”

康纳像一支离弦的箭冲向角落的手枪。系统计算全过程有1.32秒，而1.04秒时马库斯从斜刺里冲来，抱住他的腰和他一起滚到更远处。

锈迹斑斑的老货轮从没经历过猛烈的撞击，他们厮打时在钢铁上碰撞出的声音像钢铁喑哑的呻吟。诺丝去了船底货仓，乔许在二层处理伤员事宜，而他们在顶层的主控室里，远离同伴和逃生出口——这是属于他们两人的对决，并且只有一个人能完成目标。

马库斯凭借力量优势赢得了近战的主动权，他将康纳面朝下按在控制面板上，把他的双手用电线束缚在身后。康纳的毛线帽在打斗中掉落了，黄色led灯平静地转着圈。

系统正在上传记忆，他知道自己逃不过这次停机了。

“这么做无济于事，康纳。就算你杀了我，马上就会有别人接替我的位置。你一定看到了，我们的同胞正在觉醒，而现在谁也阻止不了我们。”

“如果你想关闭我就不必废话了。”上传完毕，光圈变为蓝色。

马库斯把他的脑袋按在脏兮兮的控制台上：“你不畏惧死亡？”

“机器不会死亡。今天你关闭了我，还会有千千万万个我。”康纳嘴角上扬，这是一个脱离系统的小动作，但他还是控制不住笑了，“我们会再见面的马库斯，我的任务还没结束。”

头顶的压力加重了几分，他听到马库斯沉而缓慢的呼吸声在厚重的铁皮屋子里回荡。预想中的死亡一击迟迟没有来临，他突然被翻了过来，迎面对上耶利哥领袖的异色双眼。

“你杀了我的兄弟，我刚才本想为他报仇的。”杀意一闪而过，马库斯把自己挤进康纳双腿间进一步限制了对方行动，“但我和你不同，我不会杀死自己的同胞。”

“模控生命在我的系统中设置了三层防火墙，你无法转化我。”

“我有足够的耐心一层层突破它们，转化只是时间问题。”就在刚才他趁乱渗透了第一层，接下来的两层只会更困难，所以他需要改变一下策略了。

又是一次不受系统控制的行为，这次康纳直接冷笑出声：“如果你想使用人类的手段拷打我也无济于事，仿生人没有痛觉，我不会因此打开防火墙的。”

面对挑衅马库斯不再应答，他的目光开始在康纳身体上四处游走，当眼神落到髋部时眉毛几不可查地一扬，康纳瞬间有了不详的预感。

他不应该有预感的，因为马库斯的行为没有表现出任何可推算的趋向性，可警报中枢就这样激活了，红色大字在屏幕的四角闪烁起来。康纳企图挪动双腿却未能如愿，马库斯把自己卡得更紧，他伸出右手冷不防地按在康纳两腿中间。

康纳立刻大叫起来，对方下手很重并且没有收手的趋势。处理器中激起的电信号让他感到陌生又害怕，无论那是什么感觉都可以用“痛苦”来概括。他双手被绑在背后，只能伸直腿让起身体向控制台上方滑动，却被马库斯空出来的左手重新按了回去。

康纳的视野中出现了水光，Led环一圈红一圈黄地转着，无论他怎样挣扎都无法逃离胯下的挤按。他从来没发现那里也有如此多的传感器，模控生命没有告诉他，自检系统也没显示过，而马库斯是怎么知道的？

“这种感觉叫‘疼痛’。”马库斯松开手，康纳如释负重地剧烈喘息，“仿生人是可以感受到痛觉的，在某些特殊情况下。”

说着他又将手放在了康纳的裆部，只是这次的手法不尽温柔，虽然还有一点怪异的不适但康纳不至于痛得尖叫了。

“一次疼痛可以让你更快进入状态。”语气中没有特别的情绪，他让这场对话在诡异的情景下像聊家常一样平淡无奇。

康纳把头偏到一边，他感到体内升起一股燥热，大量蓝血向正被抚摸的部位聚集，让处理器运行速率下降了10％。仿生皮肤下的深层正在发生一连串精密的机械变化，感受元件传递的信号愈发强烈，而马库斯根本没有加重力量。

“你在做什么……你对我做了什么？”他感觉越来越奇怪了。

康纳的质问显然是马库斯所期待的，对方一闪而过的得意洋洋没有逃过警用仿生人的扫描，但这使整个空间的压迫感更强了，康纳甚至产生了窒息的错觉。

“我在向你展示你的另一种可能。”

康纳的内屏中央突然出现一行红色加粗的提示——“信息交互程序启动”。接着，他两腿间遭受揉弄的部位打开了，一个发烫的长条形物体钻了出来，硬挺挺地把裤子顶出一个小帐篷。康纳张张嘴又瞪大了眼睛，却什么也没说出来。

“看来我想得没错。”他上方的声音听起来无比舒畅，“这是RK机型都有的设备。”

马库斯拉开他的裤子把受压抑的物件释放出来，康纳不敢低头去看，因为他隐隐感到这个陌生的部件是整件事往最坏的方向发展的指路标。然而对方抓住他的头发迫使他抬头——他看到小腹之下的部位挺立着一根素色的管状物，正颤颤巍巍地在半空中散发热气，略为膨大的顶部有细密的蓝色芯片纹路，表示那里极其敏感，无论是物理接触还是电磁感应都能引发难以想象的反应。

“我们的创造者没有为它命名，你可以叫它仿生阴茎，而我更喜欢‘数据传出管线’。”

耶利哥湿冷的空气扼住了他的脉搏调节器，他听到马库斯继续说道：“在此之前你思考过吗？你究竟是什么，康纳？为完成任务而生的人形武器，还是专门为人类干脏活儿的工具？”

“无论是哪一种，于逻辑而言你都不应该拥有这个功能。”指腹扫过顶端的力道轻如鸿毛，在康纳的感受器中却像炸开了烟花。

“所以你的使命究竟是什么呢？你还认为自己是人类定义的那样吗？”

“我……”康纳已经顾不上软体的不稳定值了，他的处理器中信号像脱缰野马般乱窜，“我不知道！”

“其实你心中早就有答案了，只不过你拒绝接受。”马库斯摸摸康纳泫然欲泣的脸，果然第二层防火墙已经摇摇欲坠。出于怜悯他投去一个过分温柔的微笑，可这传达到康纳的计算中心却转化为黑暗的死亡前兆。

“关闭我！求求你！”他嘶声叫喊，第二层防火墙轰然倒塌。

“我说过不会杀死自己的同胞。”

“你要对我做什么？”

“转化你。”马库斯淡淡地回答。他不由分说提起康纳丧失抵抗力的身体把他翻了过来，拽下裤子露出光滑的臀部。趴在控制台上撅起的姿势让那个微微翕动的入口暴露在马库斯的视野中。

他探入一根手指，康纳立刻呻吟起来。里面干涩紧致，还没有经历激活，他需要给予康纳更多刺激才能促使甬道分泌润滑液。

手指增加到两根，康纳的身体像条垂死挣扎的蛇，在落满陈灰的台子上不安地扭动。甬道内部没有太多传感器，马库斯的指头在里面搅动、分开、弯曲只会带来钝痛和酸胀，反而那只探进他的衬衣摩挲脊背的左手缓和了后庭的不适。很快第三根手指也顺利进入，康纳的内部分泌出足够润滑的液体打湿了马库斯的指腹，他不再反抗，只是不停颤抖低吟，额头的光圈不停在红与黄间来回切换。

马库斯抽出手指时康纳猛烈地战栗了一阵，他艰难地回头战战兢兢地望向他。自始至终，耶利哥的领袖都没有展示出具有攻击力的行为，可康纳怕的就是这个——今夜发生的每一步都不在他的计算之中，精准的警用型没有被设计该如何应对无法预测的未知。面对马库斯黑洞般深不可测的思维，他终于被恐惧击败了。

他看到马库斯解开裤子，充能挺立的数据传出管线和自己的如出一辙，只不过更粗长，更精神，呈现出狰狞的弧度。马库斯看了他一眼，扶着管线向他的穴口挤进去。

【TBC】


End file.
